Untitled
by Swampyseifer
Summary: This is a short story about a camping trip for the SeeDs...it hasn't got a title and I have no plans to add to it...unless it gets loads of reviews ;)


After Squall's ghost story about Griever, the group decided to head off to their tents or off to take care of business. Before Quistis retired, she checked up on Selphie and then went off to the side. Rinoa sat at the fire, watching the flames flicker and the wood pop as some sap heated in the inside. How long ago was it that she had been camping? There was one trip down by Opel Lake but with the G army pushing forwards, days like those were long gone. She sighed and then poked at the ashes of the fire. 

Squall looked at the red glowing embers of the campfire and then up to the sky above. The sky was dotted with stars and as he sat he could hear a symphony of insect sounds and the wind through the nearby trees. It was very peaceful and quiet. A falling star lit up the sky.

Squall: This vas a great idea. *looks back down at Rinoa* It is a beautiful night. There's something about a walk under the sky at night. *gestures with his head* Would you like to take a walk before you sleep?

The freedom fighter smiled up at Squall and got up from the campfire.

Rinoa: A walk would be very nice. 

They headed out of the campsite and walked into the brightly lit woods. The smell of earth and greenery, mixed with the soft chirpings of insects, made everything relaxing. A smile flitted across Rinoa's lips. A walk in the woods, under a brilliant sky, and with a handsome man. The situation was a little amusing but, as the woman looked over at the taller man, not too unpleasant.

Rinoa: So, Squall, tell me about your home.

Squall: *points up to the heavens* This is my home. *looks down as they walk through the forest* I grew up in an orphanage…I used to sneak out and sleep with the stars 

Squall looked over at Rinoa and smiled. It was easy to get lost in her presence, which was friendly and comfortable.

Rinoa: The stars are beautiful, each having uniqueness. *She shakes her head* But, Timber has a curfew now, I only see the stars through my window.

Squall: Can't you go from Timber. Is there any place that has become particularly dear to your heart? One place that you long to go back to?

A slight bitterness came over Rinoa's face, as the need for Timber to be free surfaced, making her heart ache.

Rinoa: Yes, there is. My home. But it isn't possible. The Galbaldians are seeing to that.

Squall looked away, suddenly guilty that he had touched on an obviously painful subject. He could tell it in the tone of Rinoa's voice.

Squall: I'm sorry, Rinoa. *looks around* What they are doing is wrong. *sighs* And they almost got my toen too. *stops and looks up at the stars* Do you ever think that there will be peace? Do you think that we will all ever learn to live together without trying to kill each other? *looks back at Rinoa* 

Rinoa: Maybe one day, we will all grow and learn to live with peace. But for now, we strive to those goals. 

Squall: *nods in agreement and turns to look back over the quiet campsite* Looks like the rest are all settled in for the night. *stifles a yawn* We should probably do the same. *turns and starts walking Rinoa back toward the camp, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing the goosebumps on his skin* Looks like it may get a bit cool tonight.

Rinoa: Oh, and we don't have a tent for you. *Rinoa shook her head slightly.* We should have arranged something earlier. Well, *As they start to walk back.* I have a little room in mine. It is only a two man tent, mind you. 

Squall paused for a moment, unsure of what he should do. he looked over the campsite and saw that all was quiet. Sharing a tent with her would be acceptable except that... he looked at Rinoa ...she was an attractive woman.

Rinoa: Well?

Squall: *smiling* considering that there is a chill in the air, I will take you up on that offer. Let me go get my sleeping bag. *trots off back toward the campfire area to get his stuff* Ok... *mumbling to himself* ...try to think of her as one of the guys, Squall. She's just letting me share a tent. *picks up his backpack and heads to where Rinoa is unzipping the tent* Here... *pulls out a light stick and pops it* ...this should help. *eyeing the small two man tent* Are you sure this is two man?

Rinoa: They say two man in the catalogs. *She grins.* Though, it is comfortable for one person and their gear. 

This was getting even more interesting by the moment. Rinoa had to say this was just a casual camp out, he was attractive and she always liked dark haired men. Sighing, she moved inside the tent and unzipped her bag. 

As Rinoa was unzipping her bag and trying to get in it, Squall unrolled his. He undressed until he was in his shorts and t-shirt. By then the tent had stopped squirming so Squall dropped to his knees to peer in.

Squall: Ready? I'll try not to take up much room. *slides his sleeping bag into the tent and crawls in*

As Squall squirmed to unzip and climb into his bag he realized that the tent on the inside was much smaller than it appeared from the outside. Even through her bag, Squall could feel the warmth from Rinoa's body. And there was just something about an attractive woman of the opposite sex lying next to you that just had an effect on a man. Squall tried to ignore it but as he squirmed in, he kept touching her.

Squall: Sorry Rinoa. Maybe I should just sleep outsi--- *plops down, finally in his bag and finds his face inches from Rinoa's, her bright eyes shining with a hint of laughter* What? *swallowing as the effect of the closeness caused him to get very nervous all of a sudden* What are you smiling at?

Rinoa: Nothing. *She ducks part of her face in the sleeping bag.*

Squall: Obviously something is amusing. *He tried to give them some room but came against the wall of the tent.*

Rinoa: Oh, just watching you squirm, that's all.

Her eyes glittered in amusement and was fighting hard to suppress the effect that Squall's touch was having. Her body was breaking between chills and hot flashes. She wound up shivering a little in her sleeping bag. 

Squall stopped his squirming and tried to lay still and tried even harder to ignore Rinoa lying next to him. But every time he looked, he was looking into her face. He suddenly felt hot in his sleeping bag

Squall: Is it hot in here or is it just me? 

Rinoa: Uh, I don't know. It does seem a bit warm. *She looked at Squall, their faces only inches apart.* Who ever said this was a two man tent?

Squall: *voice lowering to a whisper* I could go and find someplace else. (But I don't really want to. I sort of like this.) If you feel uncomfortable, that is. *swallowing and smiling slightly, his eyes locking with Rinoa's*

Rinoa: Everyone else is asleep. Besides, I don't there is any room in the other tents. *She smiles.* You have seen the shape that Zell's and Irvine's tent was in.

Squall: *chuckling slightly* Yes, I have seen it. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? I mean surely the two of them could've figured it out! *they lay there for several minutes in awkward silence* Rinoa? May I ask you a personal question?

Rinoa: Sure. What is it that you want to know?

Squall: *sighs* well, it is probably none of my business... *looks up at her* but...is there a special someone in your life somewhere...a special man? *suddenly gets nervous* You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I vas just a bit curious, that's all.

Rinoa chuckles softly and grins. With Squall mentioning that, it flashed a few memories of her past and lovers. All of which were long gone. 

Rinoa: No, there isn't anyone special at the moment. With this portion of my life, I've concentrated on my town and its freedom. That has really tended to put off some men.

Squall: Oh. *lays there again looking at Rinoa, unsure what to say* 

Rinoa: And what about you? Have a special girl at home?

Squall: No. I've spent much of my time pursuing a career as a SeeD. That tends to turn off most women. 

Rinoa: A common past we have. Interesting. Has there ever been anyone that has caught your attention?

Squall: Perhaps a few.

Squall felt an impulse to reach out and touch Rinoa's cheek. He resisted it but his eyes flashed a bit of the attraction he was feeling for the girl from Timber. He was unsure how much of his facial expressions she could read so he darted his eyes away from hers. Unfortunately they found her lips and her smile. He thought it better to look at her eyes and looked back up.

Squall: But there always seemed to be a reason why it vas not a good idea.

Rinoa: A shame. 

She felt his attraction because Rinoa was also feeling the same for Squall. The reasons for not pursuing any relationship was a good one. Professionally, they worked together and if Squall was already protective of her being a client, then.... Rinoa shook her head slightly. The woman was a firm believer in letting things fall as they may.

Squall: *nods* Yes...a shame. *sighs as he turns over on his back to not look at Rinoa...the urge to kiss the woman was becoming too great to resist* But perhaps one day... *turns back and somehow finds his face only inches for Rinoa's, Rinoa's breath caressed his cheek as he swallowed* I think... *shakes his head* ...I think it's getting....late. Good night, Rinoa.

Rinoa said good night and turned on her side to face the wall. She was, in a small way, disappointed that Squall didn't kiss her. But it was probably for the best though. Trying to find a comfortable spot, she tried to fall asleep. It took a while and sleep was eluding her. The night turned chilly and she started to shiver a little in her sleeping bag. Rinoa grabbed more of the bag around her and hunkered down.

Squall turned as well, trying his best to put the closeness to Rinoa's out of his mind. He tried to go to sleep but the conversation and the night played over in his mind. He found a nervous energy that seemed to have him wound up. At one point he turned over to the other side to try to get comfortable. He kept his eyes closed to try to force sleep but it was no good. He opened them and found Rinoa shivering beside him and trying to get warm. Instinctively, he reached out and wrapped his arm over Rinoa and pulled her to him until their bodies were touching through their bags. He didn't say anything but kept his arm around her. He closed his eyes, suddenly finding the scent of her hair soothing. His eyes closed and for the first time, he suddenly felt sleepy.

The welcome presence of Squall's body helped warm Rinoa. Sighing softly, Rinoa snuggled into the Squall's arms and was soon facing sleep. A whisper of a smile was on her face as the welcome darkness swept over her.


End file.
